


Target Aquired

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asari Satya, F/F, First Meetings, Turian Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Fareeha loves Purgatory. But she’s just found something she may love even more.





	Target Aquired

Purgatory was Fareeha’s favorite club, with good music and better drinks. She wove her way through the crowd after a long day at work, greeting friends and trying to ignore Jesse flirting horrendously with the surly new quarian recruit. A simple glance towards the wall had her freezing in her tracks, nearly dropping her drink.

The most beautiful asari stood to the side of the revelry, stiff as a board and lip curled in disdain as she looked over the wild club-goers. She had clearly been dragged there by a friend and then abandoned. She held her drink like a shield, her red and gold dress looking like Heaven itself against the sky blue of her skin.

Fareeha had to have her. It was nonnegotiable, she would literally die if she didn’t at the very least talk to her. She took a quick sip of liquid courage before bravely making her way over, pushing past dancers and drunks alike until she was close enough to the woman to see the ruby red of her nails.

“So, I think my radar may be broken.” she slid smoothly to stand next to her. The asari raised a perfectly tattooed eyebrow, clutching her drink tighter but otherwise not moving.

“And what does that have to do with me?” she asked with clipped politeness. Fareeha grinned in response, not even trying to tear her gaze from the woman’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Well, it seems to only want to lock on to you.” Fareeha continued with a _what can you do_ shrug, “Perhaps we should get out of here and go figure out if my compass will also malfunction when I get lost in your eyes.”

“I am not interested in a sexual encounter at this time.” the asari said stiffly, “You will have to seek your satisfaction elsewhere.”

“Who said I was looking for sex?” Fareeha tried not to get too discouraged, “Perhaps I simply wanted to ask the prettiest women in here out for dinner somewhere a little more classy.” That seemed to take the asari by surprise, as her eyes widened.

“How do I know you won’t simply ask for sex later?” she asked, recovering herself. Fareeha inwardly cursed every bad dating experience this woman had ever had.

“Maybe after six or seven dates, if you express interest.” she risked moving closer, leaning her arm against the wall by her head, “But that won’t be my end game. For now, I know this amazing sushi place on the Silversun Strip, I can get us in without waiting in line.” She couldn’t tell if the lavender blush was genuine or a trick of the lights, but the asari no longer seemed as on guard as before.

“An intriguing offer.” she considered, “What are some of your good qualities? Why should I consider granting you a date?”

“Is this a date request or an interview?” Fareeha grinned, “If you must know; I’m pretty, confident, have a steady job, have fantastic taste in women, a supportive waist, a degree in both aeronautics and aerospace engineering, military experience, and I could carry you into the sunset with one hand.” The asari seemed to consider her, brown eyes calculating and cautious.

“Very well.” she acquiesced, setting her drink down on a nearby table, “You will be paying for dinner, yes?”

“For you? I think I can handle it.” Fareeha gallantly offered her hand, “Shall we?” The asari took her hand with only a moments hesitation, letting Fareeha lead her through the throng into the safety of the outside.

“What is your name?” the asari asked, shivering involuntarily at the loss of the club’s heat.

“I’m Fareeha.” Fareeha introduced herself, pulling the woman closer to shield her from the cold. The purple flush that spread across her cheeks was a sight she decided then and there to see as often as possible, “Can I know yours?”

“Satya.” the woman replied, “Satya Vaswani. I certainly hope you impress me, Fareeha.”

“Believe me, Satya, I intend to.” was her response, mandibles leaping with anticipation, “You have my word on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing


End file.
